The present invention relates to X-ray scanning in which X-rays are directed through an object from a number of positions around the object and the X-rays transmitted through the object are detected and used to build up an image of the object. This type of scanning is referred to as computed tomography (CT) scanning.
One method of CT scanning involves rotating an X-ray source around the object so that it directs X-rays through the object in different directions. Another method, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,005, involves positioning a number of X-ray sources around the object and then operating the sources in turn so that the active source position scans round the object.
As the use of X-ray scanners, for example in security applications, increases, there is an increasing demand for scanners which operate quickly and which have a long lifetime.